


Lift

by missgnutmeg



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: CapsLok for life, Captain America sometimes has issues, I'm not sorry, Loki Does Who He Wants, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki helps the Captain ease some tension.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://missgnutmeg.tumblr.com/post/92376558782/it-kinda-feels-personal-am-i-a-bad-person-for">this</a> gif set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, any excuse serves a tyrant, right? Really, I just needed a break from some of the other nonsense I'm writing. ;) Also this is totally just off the top of my head so it probably sucks. ...ahahaha sucks. Punny. Gods, I'm tired.
> 
> Enjoy?

Steve walks into the elevator and punches the button for his floor. He's tense, strained. The world has felt backwards and upside down ever since he woke up, and he hasn't truly felt relaxed since.

The elevator music is bland and tasteless and easily ignored. The Captain simply stands at attention and waits for the bell that indicates his floor. He balls and unballs his fists by his sides, hoping to releave some of the tense energy circulating through him before he has to speak to anyone else.

The lights flicker and there is a pause in the music. The elevator haults between floors. Steve turns his head to see what is wrong but quickly turns it back when he realizes he is no longer alone.

"Loki."

The god smiles and allows a polite nod of his head. "Captain. I have a gift for you."

"A... gift?" Steve looks the being over suspiciously. Last time he'd seen Loki, Thor had been escorting him to his cell in Asgard. How did he escape? Why had he sought him out?

"Oh, yes. Allow me to kneel to you, Captain, as you would not for me."

Steve is suspicious as he meets the green eyes, searching for any sign of malice. "...Fine."

Loki slowly moves down, the Asgardian leathers making soft noises as he does. Once he is fully on his knees, he places his hands against the Captain's hips, holding them lightly. "My gift, Captain, is to relieve some of your tension. May I?"

Uncertainty flickers through the blue eyes briefly as Steve considers the offer. Certainly he had just been trying to figure out how to do that himself, but could he trust Loki's methods?

"Please?" The god looks up briefly before leaning in to press his mouth to the crotch of Steve's trousers. 

Steve's eyelids flutter at the attention. He knows it will relax him, knows it will relieve his stress at least a little. He doubts he can trust Loki but if it's just a blow job, well, it's not exactly like he hasn't had one of those before. No one will really blame him for giving in to human urges, will they?

The wetness of Loki's mouth has permeated through his trousers and boxers and he can feel it on his cock, now. His stiffening cock that would love an excuse to enter the gorgeous creature before him.

"Yes." Steve growls out, one hand curling into Loki's dark locks. The god smirks, catching his bottom lip with his teeth, then begins to unfasten the Captain's belt.

Belt loose, Loki attacks the zipper so he can push the trousers out of the way. The boxers are shoved just far enough so Loki can release the quickly hardening shaft, which he caresses reverantly with one finger before placing both hands back at the Captain's hips.

"My, Captain, you certainly are legendary." Loki murmers teasingly before pressing his tongue firmly to the length before him. He licks it almost casually, pausing to place a sucking kiss before finally taking it into his mouth.

Steve looks down, breathing uneven as he watches the trickster take him into his mouth. It's hot and so good. He hasn't had this sort of pleasure since before... since before the ice. He shakes the thought quickly from his head and focuses on the divine pleasure the god is giving him.

Loki bobs his head, taking the Soldier in and out of his mouth. He pulls back until he's sucking at just the tip and again until it's just his tongue pressing into the slit. His hands are slowly slipping back until finally he is gripping that lovely, tight ass. He massages the firm muscles beneath his hands and begins to trail light nips along the underside of Steve's cock.

A gasp escapes the Captain. His grip in Loki's hair tightens as he tries to control his body but his hips seem to move of their own accord, giving small thrusts towards the god before him. Loki takes the hint and wraps his lips hungrily around the needy cock.

An eager tongue explores while Loki sucks, his head moving against Steve's thrusts both to arouse the Soldier further but also so he won't choke on the length. He applies firm pressure and just a hint of teeth again. 

It's enough. The Captain feels the tightness through his hips, his groin, and he's thrusting more but also more irratically. He's begging, he's so close. "Please Loki."

That hot mouth, those strong hands on his ass, delivers. Steve hits his climax with a shuttered moan. Loki contently swallows all that spurts from him and he's forced to close his eyes as he imagines it traveling down that long throat. He opens them again and looks down, meeting Loki's green eyes as the god seductively pulls away from his now deflating flesh.

Loki smiles and neatly puts the Captain away back in his pants as though it were something no less mundane than laundry. Trousers zipped, belt in place, like nothing happened. Then he rises and bows deeply before vanishing from sight.

The elevator resumes.

Steve looks up then feels a heat rise in his cheeks as he reaches his floor and the doors open. He'd forgotten about the security cameras in the elevator. God, he hopes Loki hadn't.

He really doesn't want to have to explain himself to Fury.


End file.
